John: Nueva vida en Canterlot (EQUESTRIA GIRLS)
by pixie-jose
Summary: John Weiden, un chico pacífico, cinto negro de taekwondo y wing-tsun llega desde Manehattan hasta Canterlot para estudiar... pero unos sucesos le crearán amistades... romances y muchos problemas... Advertencia: rated M por violencia, sexo, lenguaje soez y escenas tensas. Co-producido por sangre de rainbow y sonic-rainbow


**ESTE ES UN NUEVO FIC, CO-PRODUCIDO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS. POR SANGRE DE RAINBOW (ALIAS "SANGRE") Y POR SONIC-RAINBOW, POR SI ALGUNOS NO LO SABEN, AUTORA DE "EL PECADO DEL DIAMANTE CREPUSCULAR" SIN MÁS DILACIÓN EMPECEMOS.**

* * *

**JOHN: NUEVA VIDA EN CANTERLOT (EQUESTRIA GIRLS)**

**(JOHN 1º PERSONA)**

Me llamo John Weiden, alias "Yip" tengo veinte años, este año empiezo a estudiar la carrera de historia. Soy, bueno, era de Manehattan, pero por motivos familiares me estoy dirigiendo a una ciudad llamada "canterlot". Me llamó la atención el nombre, ya que me recordaba a algo.

En fin, aún pienso en que estoy dejando una vida atrás, una vida con amistades, tranquilidad, y sus contras y me dirijo a una odisea de la cual no sabré que va a ocurrir.

De momento, lo que sé de este lugar, es que es conocido por que la tal Celestia, gobernadora de Equestria reside ahí.Su hospitalidad y, por la joya de la corona para todo estudiante con futuro, el "Instituto-Universidad de Canterlot"

Allí retomaré mis estudios. Me pregunto qué tan bueno es este instituto-universidad. ¿Qué gente habrá?. ¿Qué novedades me esperan descubrir?

Han pasado un día de mi viaje en tren y ya llegué a ponybille. Allí me recibió mi madre llamada Ruth, mi hermana mediana llamada Liz y la benjamina de mí familia, Rebeca. Ellas ya, de algún modo llegaron más pronto que yo, pero daba lo mismo.

Me condujeron hasta mi nueva, no, nuestra nueva casa en Canterlot, y a mi sorpresa que era bastante grande. Dos plantas de altura, tipo Chalet más bien humilde, un pequeño jardín para mi hermana pequeña Rebeca, que tenía unos 7 añitos, y… bueno, no había más que decir.

Me dispuse a entrar a mi nuevo hogar. Al mismo cerrar la puerta con mama y mis dos hermanas, yo sentí un gran alivio y confort. Lo primero que hice fue quitarme la camiseta y quedarme solo con las bermudas puestas (hacía calor ya que era primeros de Septiembre y hubo algo de sequía, y los veranos son de calor horrible en estas zonas) y me dirigí al sofá. Me eché todo lo largo que era, y me puse a ver la tele, ya que debía disfrutar lo que me quedaba de vacaciones, que eran unos… tres días.

Maldije el ser mayor, por aquella relatividad de que cuanto más mayor antes se pasan las vacaciones de verano, por la noción. Pero, en fin.

A mi sorpresa que mi hermana Rebeca me demostró algo que no esperaba de ella. Llevaba un karategui, que viene a ser la vestimenta blanca de un karateca, y llevaba cinto blanco. Mi madre me dijo que ella quería aprender karate. Yo, sin embargo, por mi experiencia le dije que era demasiado pequeña, pero Rebeca me negó diciendo que ella tenía fuerza y demás. Yo asentí con la cabeza y seguí a lo mío.

Por la tarde de ese mismo día salí al jardín de nuestra casa a tomar el sol y a jugar con mis hermanas, pero, Rebeca seguía llevando el Karategui, y a mi nueva sorpresa que mi hermana mediana, Liz llevaba otro karategui con cinto blanco. Me cautivó bastante que mis hermanas tuvieran el mismo gusto y devoción que yo a las artes marciales. Aunque yo era cinto negro de Taekwondo y Wing Tsun, que viene a ser kung-fu por los golpes, además de reducciones y proyecciones. Pero, a pesar de que puedo ser un peligro inminente, o como dicen una "bomba de relojería" las artes marciales me hicieron comprender el significado del respeto, tranquilidad y perseverancia. A parte de enseñarme una lección valiosa. "Nunca pelees por cosas insignificantes, pelea cuando sea necesario y óptimo" se resumía en que se debía pasar una situación crítica o una "venganza" para hacer eso.

Eché una mirada a la calle, y veía solo chicas guapas jóvenes y sus novios, otras claro, solteras. Yo siempre esperé y estoy esperando a que el "flechazo" me llegue a alguien que merezca la pena, como siempre dijo mi madre.

Al día siguiente ya faltaba un día de mis vacaciones, me sentía estresado. Estaba acostumbrado de levantarme a la hora que quisiese y de repente otra vez al "yunque" por así decirlo, aunque, en fin, todo sea por un buen futuro

Ese día mi hermana pequeña entró al colegio. Ella tenía un día menos de vacaciones. Mi madre, mi hermana mediana y yo nos dispusimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para familiarizarme con el lugar.

Cuando llegamos al epicentro de Ponybille había un mercado, todo lleno de puestos y demás. Aunque mi madre sabía que no me gustaba, me llevó de igual manera.

Pasado todo ese día, lleno de emoción y demás me dispuse a dormir, para levantarme temprano para marchar a mi nuevo instituto-universidad.

Ya había terminado las vacaciones, tuve que asumirlo, ya que hoy era el día de retornar a clases. Puff, que cosa más dura. Después de tanto tiempo.

**(FIN 1º PERSONA)**

John y Liz se disponían a marchar a su nuevo instituto-universidad. John sentía bastantes nervios y emoción, aunque pronto se calmó todo ese mezclar de emociones.

Cuando llegó a su nuevo instituto junto a Liz, vio que había muchos estudiantes, algún maestro andaba por allá también. Liz se dispuso a mirar el tablón de grupos de 2º de secundaria, se buscó y vio que le tocaba el 2º F.

-Anda- exclamó Liz.-Me ha tenido que tocar donde no conozco a nadie…- se dijo a sí misma.

John también se buscó el nombre en la lista, el iba en el 1º A de carrera de historia. Para él le era un orgullo que figurase su nombre en ello, así que entró, junto a Liz, triunfante a aquel centro. Aunque, por desgracia, pronto le dieron a conocer a él el contraste de personas de allí.

Un muchacho iba detrás de él haciéndole burla, así como imitando una gallina. John se daba cuenta de que se reían de él, y Liz también. Aunque a ella le daba lo mismo, y a John, diciendo la verdad, también.

Pero ya había pasado un minuto andando por los pasillos y el mismo muchacho no dejaba de hacerle la "gallina".

-deberías hacer algo, nos vemos hermano- susurró al oído Liz, confiando en él.

John seguía andando, pero pasó por un grupo de chicas guapas que se reían de John por el muchacho. John las miró de paso, y le llamó la atención dos. La primera era una joven chica de complexión alta y delgada, de cabello rosado y rostro tímido. Después se percató de una bella muchacha de cabello multicolor, ojos violáceos y piel azul cian. Pero esta última se reía de el a carcajadas.

John no aguantaba más, y se paró en seco, frío. El muchacho seguía haciéndole sonidos de gallina e imitando a la misma dicha. John volteó hacia atrás lentamente descubriéndole al muchacho una cara fría, sin sentimiento. A su sorpresa e indecisión el muchacho paró en seco. Las demás personas, incluyendo a la de cabello multicolor se quedaron mirando. John lo miró frío con detenimiento. Lo notaba que era de gimnasio y pesas, pero a su pesar, poco cerebro.

-¿Se puede saber qué miras lelo?- le dijo el valentón muchacho a John, haciendo que todos los que le prestaban atención se rieran de John.

John lo seguía mirando frío, en su interior se preguntaba cómo podía haber semejantes prepotentes en esta vida. El muchacho, al ver que no le contestaba, dijo…

-¿Eres mudo?- preguntó, y John seguía mirándolo frío, casi inerte. Al muchacho empezaba a darle mal rollo y a la vez ganas de empezar a golpearlo para ganarse un respeto.

-Pero mírate que camiseta que llevas- le empezó a comentar con tono despectivo a John por su camiseta negra a botones ligera y su pantalón ligero de pata larga.-Pareces un empollón antisocial- comentó riéndose de John y logrando más risas de todo el mundo.

John, sin embargo seguía firme, clavándole la mirada a ese muchacho maleducado y engreído. Pero ya era hora de que John contestase.

-No deberías decir todo eso de mí- dijo con la misma cara fría a ese muchacho.

-¿Por qué no debería?. Mírate, si ni siquiera te puedes igualar a mí… yo soy seis veces más fuerte que tu- dijo el muchacho sacando músculo y golpeándose el pecho a la vez que daba un grito gutural. A la vista de John pareciese este muchacho King-Kong en el rascacielos.

-Anda exclamó John.-Enhorabuena, ya eres un gnomo- le dijo aplaudiéndole con la misma cara fría.

-¿Me has llamado enano?- inquirió ya enojado y prepotente, con los nervios a más poder.

-no sé- dijo, cambió la cara fría y empezó a imitar la voz del muchacho mientras decía.-Soy siete veces más fuerte que tú.. Soy David el gnomo- dijo, mientras imitaba un baile tirolés.

La gente empezó a reírse del muchacho mientras le decían "David el gnomo" ahí John descubrió qué tan voluble eran esas gentes, pero se paró y volvió a clavarle la mirada.

Pero el muchacho, lleno de ira cogió a John del cuello, sin apretar mientras lo zarandeó una vez. John no hacía nada, sólo lo miraba.

-Esto no va a quedar así, nos vemos tu y yo en el recreo- le dijo, lo soltó y comenzó a gritar que ese mismo día en el recreo iba a haber una pelea de el contra el "enclenque" como apodo que le puso. La gente empezó a animar el ambiente, pero tocaba el timbre y todos se retiraron. John se fue al aula con su nuevo curso, pero se interpuso de nuevo el prepotente y le dijo…

-Hoy desearás no haberte enfrentado a mí- comentó el muchacho todo enojado y John siguió por su camino.

Entró al aula, y se sentó. No había llegado la maestra, y este estaba en una mesa junto a otra chica desconocida.

-Sabes, vi lo de tu y Lainard- comentó la joven.-Te va a matar, no sé si lo sabes- le concluyó preocupada.

John le dirigió una mirada, y le dijo…

-Eso no pasará- afirmó con seguridad.-Sabes, yo soy una persona bondadosa y pacífica, pero ese Lainard no me buscará un problema. Si se atreve a tocarme, se lo buscaré yo- comentó John mirándola serio.

-Pues… la gente no dice lo mismo- le dijo, señalando con la mirada a un grupo de estudiantes que hacían apuestas por quién ganaría. Todos votaban por Lainard. Nadie confiaba en John.

-Hemos empezado bien- asumió John, viendo a la muchacha preocupada.

* * *

**AQUÍ LO DEJO,¿QUE OCURRIRÁ CON JOHN?.¿QUÉ NOVEDADES DEPARA EL CENTRO PARA JOHN? ¿CONSEGUIRÁ JOHN CONOCER A NUEVOS AMIGOS, DESPUÉS DE QUE SE RIERAN Y LO MENOSPRECIASEN?**

**TODO ESTO AL SIGUIENTE CAP, CO-PRODUCIDO POR SANGRE DE RAINBOW. HASTA OTRA :D**


End file.
